


An Erised World

by COA_Naija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-Good is Evil and Evil is Good, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, But he doesn't take the Dark Mark, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Gryffindor Privilege, Harry Potter Changes Alliances, Including George and Fred (sorry but it's for the plot), Muggleborn Queen Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Poor Malfoy's, Poor Purebloods (except Light Purebloods), Reversed world, Rich Weasleys, Ruler of the Wizarding World Albus Dumbledore, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, everyone else is rich rich, evil weasleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COA_Naija/pseuds/COA_Naija
Summary: In which Harry Potter wakes up in a world where the roles are reversed: The Order of the Phoenix are the Evil ones while the Death Eaters are the good ones.I got inspired by 'Reverse' and 'What is Right'.Anything you'll recognize is JK Rowling's.
Relationships: Eventual Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Different

A loud noise woke up Harry from his slumber. He groans as a light shines in his eyes, he closed them again and re-opened them to find himself on the Hogwarts train. Frowing in confussion, the sixteen-year-old's eyes roamed around the compartment and saw Ron, what was actually surprising wasn't the fact that he was there, but how he was dressed.

Harry doesn't remember Ron wearing clothes that looked so expensive. The red robe that he was wearing was made of what looked like silk, a very fine silk. The shiny, brand-new looking black shoes seemed to be made by a high-end brand. His hair was slicked back, much to Harry's surprise. Another thing that made Harry confused was the aura around Ron. Instead of that boy that wasn't very confident in himself that Harry remembered, he was in front of a person that looked vane, pompous and spoilt, way too spoilt.

"Are you fine, Harrison?" Harry frowned, he knew that his full name was Harrison, but Ron would never use it unless he was in trouble. Besides, Ron's voice was posh, way too posh.

"I'm doing great. Thank you." Harry lied, he wasn't feeling great, this was way too wierd.

Harry noticed he's been lying down so he decided to sit.

When he did, he noticed the soft, comfortable touch of the seat, which was strange, since that wasn't what he remebered the seat to feel like, but he ignored it.

A table was in front of him, with delicious-looking food on it. Then, the door was opened by a girl with long straight hair and chocolate-colored eyes. She was wearing knee-lenght black leather boots, a black leather mini skirt that stopped midway down her thighs, a black tank top and a leather unzipped cropped jacket **(i know it isn't 90's clothing but it'll be explained later why she has 00's and 10's clothing)**. She seemed to have some make-up on her face. Harry recognized her as Hermione and inwardly frowned, Hermione would never wear something so... revealing, and wouldn't wear make-up unless she was going to somewhere formal, like the Yule Ball, for example.

"Morning Ronald, Harrison." She greeted in a voice so posh that Harry almost thought she wasn't Hermione.

Harry noticed a mirror beside him and looked at his reflection.

Harry gasped when he looked down at himself. He was wearing black leather pants and a shirt with a collar buttoned up. A long red, silk-made robe was wrapped around him and his hair was the total opposite of messy and unkept.

Harry was more confused than ever. He pretended to read a random book while silently listening to ‘Ronalds’ and ‘Hermiones' conversation. “Where are the filthy Tainted Bloods at?” Ronald asked, “haven’t seen them on this train”.

Hermione shook her head, “Yes many of us complained we had to share a train with that filth, so they accorded us and is making them come another way to school”. Hermione informed.

The train halted to a stop. Harry sighed in relief, At least Hogwarts still looked the same. Harry stepped out of the train to see a plenty of Red, Yellow and Blue. Green seemed to be missing.

“First Years, First Years!” A loud voice boomed. There yelled Hagrid. His facial beard was more trimmed and controlled as he wore a sophisticated outfit. He was so different from the Hagrid he knew.

* * *

Slytherin seemed to be missing on the Great Hall, Harry was so confused that he didn't know what to do. The carriages in which students will ride from their second year and onwards to enter the castle was far mor sophisticated that he remembered. He shared a carriage with Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville and Harry couldn't be more stranged. All of them were speaking in posh tones and sitting and acting like wealthy kids. Luna didn't have that dreamy aura around her anymore, and her strange, but at the same time friendly behaviour was replaced with sassiness and prim. Neville wasn't his usual self either, instead of nervious and shy, he was acting like a 'bad boy' and was so cocky that it was starting to be irritating. Ginny's attitude is what you'd call 'fancy' and that wasn't what he'd describe Ginny as like before.

In the Great Hall everyone, literally everyone was eating with poise. Even Ron, who'd normally not have 'manners' on the table, had an inmaculate posture and was eating slowly, biting and chewing normally and not speaking with the mouth full.

About the Sorting, only three houses were available: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He didn't understand why Slytherin wasn't a House anymore, but he decided to not say a thing.

When it was time to go to the Dorms, Harry followed Ron and the rest of his housemates to their common room.

He coulsn't help to gape at the room in front of him, the Common Room was so opulent that he couldn't believe it was actually the Common Room. Of course, it still had red and gold everywhere, but the luxury was everywhere and Harry was amazed.

"I'm going to my dorm, see you tomorrow." Informed Ron as he went downstairs.

"See you tomorrow Ronald." Said Dean Thomas.

Harry noticed that Dean, just like Seamus, were very different of what he remembered. Dean was acting what you'd call 'proper' but the Dean Harry knew was funny and spoke like a normal person. And Seamus was dressed better that what he can recall.

Harry went downstaris to go to sleep wishing it was all a dream and that he'll be back in what he remembered. But as he finally reached to the end of the staircase, he was met with five doors. On each door, Harry saw the name of his dorm mates. Harry frowned, and read each name.

On the first door 'Neville' was written, on the second one, 'Dean', on the third door 'Seamus', on the fourth door 'Ronald' and in the fifth and last door, 'Harry.'

He opened said door and gasped in surprise, this was HIS room?

It was marvelous, with so much opulence that it looked like somewhere a rich man would live. The colors red and gold were everywhere and his trunks seemed to be unpacked.

He went into the walk-in closet and saw clothes that looked to be made by only the best textiles money can buy, and the footwear looked like that too.

He changed into silk pajamas and lied down on the comfortable king-sized bed, wishing that he was dreaming, thinking that he'd wake up in the world he knows.


	2. Learning

Harry woke up on the same bed he was last night, still wearing silk pajamas in the same bedroom.

He groaned as he got up, he took a bathrobe and went inside the bathroom, he took a shower and combed his hair, after that, he looked for the school's uniform, but he didn't find it, so he chose an outfit that was like the one he wore yesterday, the difference being in the color of his shirt.

As he left the Common Room, he made his way to the Great Hall, still stranged by how different everything was.

He took his usual seat at the Gryffindor Table and waited for his friends to come, well, if he can call them friends, he doesn't know if he recognizes them.

"Hi there Harrison." Harry turned to the direction of the voice and smiled. They were the Weasley Twins.

"I suppose you've had a great summer?" Asked George, sitting next to him.

"Yeah I did." Harry lied, his summer was shit, having to spend it with his relatives, but he decided to not say a word about it."

"Good." Nodded Fred, he then did something harry wasn't expecting. He snapped his fingers, and someone apparated beside him. The person that was beside Fred looked unkept and had literal rags, he didn't look very happy either. Harry recognized the person immediately, he was Adrian Pucey, Quidditch Player for Slytherin. It was very wierd to see him like this, considering that he was always looking flawless, but now he was a pitiful sight.

What Harry wasn't expecting Fred to do was yanking Adrian's messy hair and making him be on his knees. "Do you like my new serf?" He asked with a cruel smirk to Harry, who was staring wide-eyed. "A present made by the Supreme Himself, George has a serf too, wanna meet him?"

 _The Supreme? Who the hell was The Supreme?_ But before Harry can ask George snapped his fingers and Marcus Flint had the same looks as Adrian Pucey. "The Supreme gifted me one too, isn't it great. I'm sure you'll get a serf too." George said with an evil glee.

Harry gulped, the twins, the same duo that was likeable in Harry's mind were acting like cruel slave owners, which of course they were. What was surprising is that they didn't seemed to care, and Harry didn't noticed they were like Ron was yesterday until now.

 _If the twins have serfs, then Ron must too, and Ginny, and_ Hermione. Harry ignored the bile that wanted to escape his mouth, his stomach twisted with disgust at the thought of having a slave. Hermione wouldn't do that, Harry reminded himself. Hermione was a suporter of S.P.E.W, she wouldn't own a slave, she wouldn't.

But Harry didn't know how wrong he was until Hermione And Ron came to the Hall. Dressed in luxurious outfits, the confidence around them was palpable, and Hermione looked cruel and nice at the same time.

As Hermione sat down, she had an evil smirk. "You got serfs?" She questioned wickedly to the twins who nodded. She looked at them with pride. "Make sure they learn their place." She ordered them with an evil tone on her voice.

"Of course Hermione." They replied with evil grins. Adrian and Marcus flinched, Harry felt bad for them, and he was angered with the twins, but specially with Hermione, he was so dissapointed with the three of them. Harry knew this wasn't his world, if it was, Hermione would've help those two poor souls, but no, there she was, encouraging them to treat slaves badly.

"Frederick, George." Ronald greeted as he sat down with grace.

_Frederick? Well, at least George still conserves his real name._

"Harrison?" A voice asked. Harry turned and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo. "Yes?" Harry questioned.

"The Supreme wants to see you, Lord Harrison."

_Lord Harrison? Since when Am I called 'Lord'? Well, at least I get to know the Supreme._

Harry followed the man and he reached Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet lemon." The man said the password and they were inside the room.

Harry saw Dumbledore sitting on a golden throne-like chair, wearing colorful robes (that didn't change, thank god) and with a solemn expression on his face.

Next to Dumbledore Harry saw a man that was a carbon copy of himself, and a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Harry couldn't beilive it, his parents? So in this word their alive. _Not everything is bad here_ Harry thought.

His father was wearing a General Uniform, while his mother was dressed in a silky green robe.

Harry knew that 'Dad' and 'Mom' won't be something his parents would want to be called, specially with other people around, so he chose the word that looked the best at the moment.

"Father, Mother?" Harry inquired. His father nodded with a prideful look. He snapped his fingers and Gregory Goyle was in front of Harry, looking worst that what he reminisced. Instead of the expensive-looking robes he had rags and had red eyes, he must've been crying.

"Harrison." James began, with a no nonsense tone. "The Supreme have gifted you this serf."

Harry wanted to throw up, George wasn't wrong, he was actually given a slave. But he composed himself.

"Thank you, Father." Harry wasn't thankful, he was angry, he didn't want to do something as inhumane as having slaves. But he had no option.

His mother's eyes were full of pride as she spoke. "Do well on school my child. Your father and I will leave." And with that, they apparated to Merlin knows where.

"Harrison." The green-eyed wizard turned his attention to the Headmaster. _So he's The Supreme. Why am I not surprised?_

"You are dismissed." he informed solemnly.

Harry left the office with a sour expression. _A slave, I have a slave._

Harry once again controlled the sudden urge to throw up. _Those weren't my parents._ Harry seethed in his mind. His father was an inmature but likeable person who loved to prank, not a serious general. And his mother was a sweet woman who saw the good in everyone,no matter what they did to her. She's the last person Harry expects to be supportive of having slaves.

"Harry use your brain. What'd my Hermione do?" He asked himself as he walked around the Halls, not knowing where he was going.

"That's it, the Library!" Harry exclaimed.

The sixteen-year-old sprinted to the Library.

"Ok now, I need to know where to look. Think Harry, where would my Hermione start?"

He pondered, trying to think like Hermione, and Harry's mind finally came with an answer. "History! That's the only way to know what lead to this."

Harry rapidly searched the Library for a History Section, when he find it, he started to read the titles until he reached a book whose title was The New Britain, How it Came To Be

and started to read.

Harry stayed around five hours in the Library, it was Saturday so Harry didn't have classes. He made a summary of what he read.

_In Summer of 1881, Albus Pericival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore was born in Mould-on-the-Wold, England._

_He defeated Gellert Grindelwald on 1945, after that defeat, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. And he was offered the position of Minister For Magic. He took it, and he used his power to make changes. He wanted the Wizarding World to adapt to the Muggle World, replacing Wizarding festivities with Muggle ones, such as Yule for Christmas, and Samhian for Halloween. Dumbledore wanted Muggleborns to be happy, and that means changing centuries of traditions that the Purebloods didn't want to see dissapearing._

_That's why purebloods opposed to Dumbledore's ideals, dividing society in the process. There were conservatives and there were progressives, and both sides almost caused a War stopped by Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore didn't want the risk of a War rising once again, that's why he made drastic changes._

_He used his position of Minister of Magic to change the country's political system. Dumbledore used the title 'The Supreme Leader' to name himself as the Leader. He also formed a group formed by his most trusted Light Wizards, and called the group Order Of The Phoenix, said group was used for advice in government and to stop the rise of new Dark Lords._

_The Bones, Potter, Shacklebolt, Weasley, Prewett ,Abbot, Diggory, Lovegood, Longbottom and Tonks families were given nobility titles by Dumbledore, and he made sure that all muggleborns were given a life full of luxury once they begin Hogwarts. Every seven years, he chose a muggleborn to be the 'Muggleborn King or Muggleborn Queen' and said person will be assured a position in the Order once they finish Hogwarts. The current Muggleborn Queen is Hermione Granger._

_The Order managed to defeat Voldemort after he rose to power on 1980, and in order to stop the Wizarding World to see a Dark Lord rise again, he stripped Dark Purebloods from their human rights and slaved them, he made sure their magic was totally destroyed, with no option to disobey their 'Masters'._

Those were the most important things he read on the book, and now that he understood this new world way better , he wasn't sure whether to keep Light or join the Dark Side. But one thing's for sure: he had to be careful.


	3. Questioning

Harry exited the Library and almost ran on Ronald. "Blimey Harrison" He breathed out. "Where were you?"

Harry lied quickly. "I was way too tired to keep myself awake so I had a nap."

"A five-hour nap?" Ronald questioned with suspicion.

"Yeah."

"Okey, that's good I suppose. Are you better now Harrison?"

"Yes, thanks Ronald." _I need to get more used to call him like that._

Minutes later, Harry and Ron were walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"There you guys are. Where were you Harrison?" Questioned Hermione with some worry on her voice.

"He went to bed, Hermione, said he was too tired to keep himself awake." Informed Ron as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"Thank Merlin you're okey Harrison, I was worried sick. Anyways, i heard your parents gave you a serf, who is he?"

"Gregory Goyle." He replied, successfully removing the disgust from his voice, he had to see how bad the 'Light Side' was before thinking of who he wants to ally with.

"The stupid one?" Laughed Seamus. "Oh picking on him is going to be fun."

"That reminds me." Ginny snapped her fingers and a girl with nappy hair and pale skin, dressed in rags and looking stressed was next to Ginny. "Yes My Lady?"

Harry recognized her as Astoria Greengrass. 

"Bring us the food that is listed here." She handed her a sheet clipped to a clipboard.

"Everything from the list, My Lady?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes." Ginny clarified. "I almost forgot, Harry isn't listed there, neither is Ron. What do you guys want?"

"I want pork chops with apples and onions, and a lemonade for drinking." Requested Ron.

"I want a salad and some apple juice." Spoke Harry.

Astoria dissapeared and appeared back with trays full of food and drinks.

"The food is ready, My Lords and Lady's."

Harry noticed that Dean Thomas flicked his wrist before drinking the lemonade Astoria prepared before spitting it.

"You Filthy Tainted Blood!" Dean spat. "What the hell did you prepared?"

Astoria shranked back in fear as she spoke. "Lemonade my Lord. It was in the sheet Lady Ginevra handed me."

"Give that sheet." Dean seethed.

She did so and Dean's eyes were full of anger. "Do you know how to read? Because if you don't I suggest you learn right now. Here it's written that I requested a chocolate milkshake."

Astoria re-read the List and gave a gasp of fear.

"But My Lord! I swear that there was written 'lemonade'!" Astoria exclaimed.

"No it wasn't. Ginny wrote down what we wanted you to prepare, and I said chocolate milkshake, didn't I?" Dean asked to the rest of us.

"Yes you did." Seamus said after he sipped on his juice. "I heard you clearly saying chocolate milkshake."

"You seriusly need to learn how to read properly." Ginny sneered. "Because i wrote 'chocolate milkshake' and not 'lemonade'"

"Should we punish you for not knowing how to read properly?" Asked the twins at the same time.

Astoria became paler. "Please My Lords and Ladies! Please have mercy, it was a mistake I won't make again."

Dean looked at Ginny with an evil glee. "She's your serf. You decide."

A creepy smile crept Ginny's lips. "I will deal with you later, just give Dean his damn milkshake."

Astoria dissapeared immediately and came back with a chocolate milkshake.

"Good." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now leave you Tainted Blood!"

She dissapeared one last time before Seamus broke into laughter.

"Dean you're really evil." Seamus wheezed. "When we wrote the list we all knew you said lemonade."

"I did." He admitted. "But I was bored and I thought, 'Hey why not bully a serf? I have none of my own so I had to use yours. Sorry Ginevra."

"It's fine Dean, I was highly entertained anyways."

Everyone except Harry had wicked grins on their faces, Harry couldn't beilive how cruel his friends were. He was starting to doubt about his alliances. Should him even be 'Light'?

As Harry went to his Dorm he heard someone crying so he went to the direction of the voice.

What he saw was the last thing he expected.

Draco, crying on the floor. This was the first time he ever saw Draco so unkept, dressed worst that most of the slaves people here owned, his hair was messy, his skin paler than usual, his face had a few bruises.

Next to him, standing with a whip was Cedric Diggory.

"Never dare to disrespect your superiors never again you filthy Tainted Blood!!" Cedric spat with venom. "I may not be your Master but that doesn't mean you can get away with spitting on my shoes!! I expect that this punishment makes you learn your lesson!! This marks on your back are a reminder to never disrespect your superiors."

Cedric was about to go when he spotted Harry. "Hey there Harry." he greeted with a smile.

_Cedric too?? Is there any Light wizard or witch that isn't cruel?_

Harry didn't smile back, still shocked to see this side of Cedric.

"Are you okey Harrison?" Cedric asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He managed to say.

"Are you sure?" The concern was still in his voice.

"Yes, yes. Thank you Cedric. I'm just tired." Harry lied.

"I understand, get better." He shot a glance to Draco, who was still sobbing on the floor. "Can you imagine it? This filthy Tainted Blood dared to disrespect me, I taught him a lesson. He better doesn't forget it." And with that he left, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

He slowly walked towards him and covered his mouth to prevent a gasp escaping his lips.

His whole back was full with marks left by the whip. He felt pity for him.


	4. Enemies?

Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco's back, thinking on something he could say to comfort him, but nothing appeared in his mind.

Draco must have noticed Harry because his head was moving slowly towards his direction.

The moment their eyes met each other, Draco's body was still, not moving, just being displayed with marks of obvious abuse, the body's owner was way to weakened to try to stand up from the floor.

Harry focused on the other boy's face, it was a mixture of sadness, embarrassment and regret, his eyes red because of the tears he produced, Harry could see that he had bruises that seemed to be new.

What made Harry feel worse for Draco was the notorious lack of health he was in, the brunet remembered his time at the Dursley's, it was clear that Draco has been suffering more that Harry suffered at the home of his relatives. Harry didn't wish that to anyone, not even his worst enemies.

Harry understood what it meant to be abused, he understood how it feels, maybe he could help him.

Harry remembered the health kit he always had with him, he made sure to never forget about that kit, the abuse with the Dursley's wouldn't have been cured if he didn't have it.

Harry searched for his wand, he removed it from the holster attached to his arm, much to the confusion of Draco, whose gaze haven't left Harry at all.

"Accio, my health kit." His kit appeared on the floor, which made Draco to look more confused than before.

"I need you to lie down." Harry told Draco as he took the kit and opened it, revealing potions that were bottled and labelled in alphabetical order.

"Wha- What?" Asked Draco as he tried to process what Harry ordered.

"You heard me, I need you to lie down."

Draco didn't understand what Harry wanted, but decided to listen.

Once he lied down on the floor, Harry took his wand and casted a spell that recognized illnesses and injures.

A large list of Draco's wounds and cuts where on the floor.

Harry read the list and frowned. _How is he alive?_

Harry then casted a spell that healed the scars let by cuts, which made Draco to widen his eyes in shock.

He proceeded to heal all the wounds, one by one. Draco was quiet the whole time, yet his mind was flooding with questions. Why was he helping him? Is this some sort of trap? Was he really helping or it was just his imagination?

When Harry finished, Draco could finally speak. "Why?"

Harry took out a few potions from the kit. "Because I know you won't last long if you aren't healed."

This only made Draco to be more confused. "Why are you worried about my life?"

Harry looked at him with a small smile. "Because you don't deserve this, that's why."

Draco's confused glance morphed into one of suspicion. "You're being nice with me out of pity?"

Harry sighed. "Look Draco, I know what it's like to be mistreated, I don't wish that to anyone, not even you."

Draco's gaze softened. "So I guess we aren't enemies?"

Harry smiled. "No, no we aren't. I suggest you drink this potions, they'll cure you faster."

Draco smiled, it wasn't one of his usual smirks, it was a real smile.

"Thank you, Potter."

"There you are Harry." Ron was standing in the doorway. "It's curfew time."

Harry smiled fakely. "Yeah, of course." 

Ron left and Harry turned to Draco. "Take care, okey?"

After Draco nodded, Harry left, wishing Draco good luck.

_He's going to need it._


End file.
